fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Extraordinary Ataro
This is a listing of characters present in the series Extraordinary Ataro, as well as its adaptations. Characters are sorted and noted by relevance. Other common or recurring characters God and Disciple (神様, 神様の弟子) CV (God)- '''Takuzo Kamiyama (1969), Isamu Tanonaka (1990) '''CV (Disciple)- Masako Nozawa (1969), Teiyū Ichiryūsai (1990) A powerful yet simple-looking old man who rules over Heaven. He likes to come down to Earth to see what's up, and can show off his various holy magic tricks to punish the bad or to prank and play around. He is often accompanied by his Disciple, a young boy who also bears such powers. Toward the end of the series, he takes Batsugoro back to Heaven and is there to make sure he doesn't try to escape back to Earth for too long. Boss Kokoro (ココロのボス Kokoro no Boss) CV- Joji Yanami (1969 and 1990) The leader of a local gang. Though he resembles a tanuki and even bears a tail, he insists he is a regular human being. He has fought in the Pacific War and has claimed to have lived in Italy and met Al Capone. Although a seemingly hardened, tough boss, he is quite immature and foolish, but also a hopeless romantic and thoughtful to others in a pinch. He will end his sentences in "kokoro", and prefers to introduce himself with "poku" rather than "boku". Henchmen A and B (コプン A, コプン B Kopun A, Kopun B) CV (A)- Keiichi Noda (1969), Toshio Kobayashi (1990) CV (B)- Isamu Tanonaka (1969), Shinobu Satochi (1990) The two sidekicks of the boss. A is taller and thinner, with a vain but gentle personality, while B is shorter and a chubby, selfish glutton. Though the two are dissatisfied with their incompetent boss, there is nothing they can do and they will not think to challenge or abandon him. As with Boss' tendency to replace "b" sounds with "p", their henchmen/''kobun'' names are instead pronounced "kopun". Butamatsu (ブタ松) CV- Kosei Tomita (1969), Yo Yoshimura (1990) A former Yakuza member who takes on Dekoppachi as an apprentice after he and Ataro have a brief falling-out, but comes to be a valuable ally to both boys. He is assisted by the many pigs he has living with him as both pets and henchmen at his store. All these pigs came about from his initial plan with Dekoppachi to create a pig farm in which the animals would be fed with only vegetable scraps, but he found them too cute to use them for farming material and opted to treat them as a family. He has a rivalry with Boss Kokoro. Butamatsu's Pigs (and Horse) Out of the named pigs, Butaro, Tonjiro, and Bu-go can be confirmed. Butaro has married a female pig named Kiku and brought her into the group, while Tonjiro was reunited with his long-lost twin brother Tongoro, who also joined. A later, one-shot addition to the pig clan is a Busutaro, who was being kept by Iyami in hopes of selling him to a butcher, but was freed and became part of Butamatsu's house. The most unusual addition to this group would be a rather ugly horse named Busutang, who was brought into the group by one of the pigs but nonetheless treated as one by Butamatsu. He is rather crude as a horse would be, spreading his dung about and clobbering with his hooves (which are hard enough to even hurt Dekoppachi). The seiyuu for Butamatsu's henchmen are, between versions: * Butaro: Mami Matsui (1990) * Kiku: Akiko Tsuboi (1969), Reiko Shimakata (1990) * Tonjiro: Isamu Tanonaka (1969), Megumi Urawa (1990) * Bu-go: Isamu Tanonaka (1969) In the manga, when these pigs speak together in their shared pig language, the speech balloons are shaped like pig heads. Kumagoro (aka "Kuma-san") (熊五郎) CV- Yonehiko Kitagawa (1969), Keiichi Noda (1969, episode 59), Ichiro Nagai (1969, episode 63), Masaharu Sato (1990) A carpenter friend of Batsugoro. Though a nice man, he can be unreasonable when he has too much sake. He lives in the neighborhood with his wife and two sons, but is annoyed at first when he sees how obsessed his wife is with shopping at Yao-Batsu. Kumagoro's Wife (Tora) (熊五郎の妻) CV- Nobuyo Tsuma (1969), Masako Nozawa (1969, episode 59), Noriko Uemura (1990) A typical Edokko-style wife with a charming impression. She is incredibly addicted to Yao-Batsu, as she enjoys getting to see Ataro, though this can cause fights with her husband as she won't shop anywhere else for produce. Even so, there are times she may be tricked or convinced into coming to a rival vegetable store if the products look good enough. She is given the name of "Tora" (とら) in the second anime, giving her a tiger-themed name to go with her husband's bear-themed one. Kemunpas (ケムンパス) CV- Keiichi Noda (1969), Keiichi Nanba (1990) A meek caterpillar who comes to be a close associate of Nyarome and Beshi, though he is eaten once by Nyarome in a story. He longs to grow up into a butterfly, but no matter how much he may molt, he finds himself unable to truly grow up into an adult. Beshi (べし) CV- Kosei Tomita (1969), Takuzo Kamiyama (1969, understudy), Kozo Shioya (1990) A mustachioed frog who hangs around Nyarome and Beshi. He has a calm and laid-back personality himself, though he also holds feelings for Boss Kokoro's adoptive bird daughter Piyoko (who doesn't return them and is annoyed by him). Director of the Fukuwarai Clinic (福笑い医院) CV- Ichiro Nagai (episodes 46, 52, 54, 73, 1969), Kazumi Tanaka (1990) An unusual doctor who performs surgery with a tonkachi hammer and a chainsaw, which can give disastrous results and earn anger from his patients. Even with that, he can also be good at diagnosing diseases such as blindness or sleepwalking. He can occasionally be seen with his assistant and lover, a woman with fused eyes similar to that of a certain cop. Characters exclusive to the Weekly Shonen Sunday run These are various other characters that can be seen throughout the manga, who do not carry over to anime adaptations for whatever reasons. Yamada-san A flustered customer who is seen shopping at Yao-Batsu in the first chapter, wearing a frilly cooking apron over his businessman suit. Teacher of Class 4-A This man comes to Yao-Batsu to discuss Ataro's poor grades and inattention in class in the early period of the manga (pre-Batsugoro's death), and convinces Batsugoro to handle the work at the shop while letting his son study. He also appears briefly after Batsugoro's death, to visit Ataro at the store. Sagiyama A criminal that Batsugoro possesses while he catches the man sleeping one day, but is oblivious of the man's nature until he has to deal with going about in the man's body. After Batsugoro ceases possessing the body, the freshly-awake Sagiyama finds himself chased by a large mob of those angry at him. Yet when Batsugoro goes on a walk the next day, he finds Sagiyama sleeping peacefully once more and becomes unnerved. Tanaka-san A teenage girl that Ataro drops vegetables off to and receives sukiyaki from, before he returns to find that Boss Kokoro is trashing his store. Tonkatsu Shop Owner An angry man who wants nothing more to have Butamatsu's pigs to make pork from. He is visited by the Black Ninja Pig, who convinces him he'll be able to mutilate the others, but is startled to see what's become of the creature after Dekoppachi fights him. Etsuko (Ecchan) A somewhat older young woman that Dekoppachi is seen conversing with in the park one day, who Nyarome also happens to have feelings for. After Nyarome is pranked by both Dekoppachi and Etsuko, however, he decides to go delinquent and cause trouble through town. Ruriko A customer's daughter that he has interest in setting Ataro up with. Though she seems kind and average, Ataro becomes turned off when he sees how violent and terrible she gets towards Nyarome when the cat tries to intrude upon their meeting. Morie-san A junior high school girl that Boss Kokoro is taken by the beauty of and wants to romance, who works at her family's ramen store after school. However, when he confesses his feelings, she laughs him off as a strange old man, and he runs off in humiliation. Characters appearing in multiple media These are various other characters that can be seen throughout the manga. Some may appear in both anime adaptations, while others are limited to only appearing in one or the other. In cases where characters are unnamed, a generic placeholder may be used or an anime name may be referenced by default (and where there is no different or conflicting name from another adaptation, such as a counterpart seen in the 1990 anime). Dekoppachi's Father CV- Masaharu Sato (episode 1, 1990) The owner of the Yukida ski resort. He permits his son to go back to Tokyo with Ataro to work at Yao-Batsu. While unnamed in the original (as his son was as well until a reader poll), the 1990 anime refers to him as "Dekoichi" (デコイチ). Nekoyama Couple (and Son) CV- Kosei Tomita (Father), Akiko Tsuboi (Mother), Yukari Asai (Son) (all episode 5, 1969) A family who can't bear to live without their beloved cat Tama and become suicidal at the thought of him being dead, while he has in fact died out in the streets of Tokyo. This leads to Batsugoro possessing the dead cat to masquerade as the pet, but he soon experiences just how dysfunctional the family is over treating the animal as one of them. After the family become enraged at Tama's bizarre behavior and opt to kill him (cutting off his tail), Batsugoro manages to flee and abandons the cat's body. The family is then shown to have adopted a pet crocodile in the punchline, naming her "Waniko" and not caring in the least how the crocodile is biting their son. Kanai-san CV- ? (episode 5, 1969) A rich young boy spoiled by his parents to the point he is helpless and can't do a thing on his own, including dressing himself or getting to a toilet in time. After growing tired of the boy's pathetic behavior and his fear of bugs, Dekoppachi brutally beats him up and sends him back to his parents in a cardboard box. This child's specific name comes from the 1969 anime adaptation. Tonko (トンコ) CV- Akiko Tsuboi (episode 6, 1969) A mischievous young girl that wants Dekoppachi to go eat oden with her. This is what leads to some conflict between him and Ataro at the start of the 1969 adaptation of the "Dekoppachi's Red Rose" story, though her presence in the manga is much smaller. Matsubara-san (松原さん) CV- Michiko Nomura (episode 6, 1969), Kumiko Nishihara (episode 2, 1990) A young rich girl that Dekoppachi becomes interested in after having to deliver vegetables to her house. He and Ataro both turn out to hold interest in her, creating a brief rift that must be resolved. She is only known by her surname in the manga, but given a different first name between each adaptation; "Sayuri" (さゆり) in the first, and "Reina" (レイナ) in the second. Housekeeper CV- Miyoko Aso (episode 10, 1969), Tomie Kataoka (episode 23, 1990) A woman that Batsugoro suggests Ataro and Dekoppachi to hire for upkeep of Yao-Batsu, after he sees the two are exhausted from having to run the store. However, as helpful as the woman is, there also proves to be some complications with her involvement, so the boys attempt to have her be a maid and potential bride to Butamatsu only to find that backfiring as well. She has three small children. This character is referred to as Teruyo in the 1990 version. Shinnosuke Tange CV-''' ? (episode 11, 1969) A young boy in the neighborhood, who happens to be the latest descendant of Sazen Tange. As with the man of legend, his father also happens to have a missing arm and eye. This boy's father works him hard in hopes that his son will be a master swordsman. Kantaro '''CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episode 12, 1969) An abandoned baby found by Dekoppachi, who decides immediately that he'll raise the boy as his own. Ataro, however, is opposed to the idea and insists on him turning in the baby to the police. This leads to Dekoppachi attempting to run away with the baby, but ultimately making the tough decision to do just as Ataro had said before. Tarzan Kid (ターザン小僧) CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 14, 1969) A young boy who dresses like Tarzan and brings anger to townspeople with his rampant mischief, leading Ataro and Dekoppachi to have to pursue him. He was also a featured cast member of Hippie-chan around this time in the manga, where he had the name of "Tar-chan". Okada of the Tofu Shop CV- Yonehiko Kitagawa (episode 15, 1969) A junior high school bully that has menaced weaker kids in the neighborhood, providing complication for Dekoppachi after he has promised to not fight (due to injuring his left hand in an earlier fight against two boys that mocked him). After Dekoppachi hits Okada the first time, injuring his other hand, Okada comes to seek revenge with his henchmen and they brutally beat him up. This leads to Ataro having to assist Dekoppachi in the fight, but the two manage to successfully defeat the trio. Kenbo CV- Hiroshi Otake (episode 15, 1969) A smaller boy that was picked on by Okada, leading Dekoppachi to seek revenge by punching the bully with his right hand (but winding up with it injured in the process). His younger sister later thanks Ataro for his friend's help in protecting her brother. Tarosuke CV- Kosei Tomita (episode 19, 1969) The owner of the snack shop "Poco" in town, who is assisted by his young son Tarokichi (voiced by Isamu Tanonaka). He entrusts Ataro and Dekoppachi to help him get customers, and with the assistance of Batsugoro, the shop soon has an advantage in getting attention. Uso-6 Yamamoto CV- Kosei Tomita (episode 21, 1969) A crook who freeloads off of Ataro and Dekoppachi at their home and claims to not be able to remember his name (while he is in fact an infamous lying scammer taking advantage). Batsugoro is able to briefly possess him to obtain the information, and lets the two know what's up so they can punish him for his trouble. Yamamoto also happens to have his own subordinate named Joe, a well-dressed man in a suit who is pushed around by him but is the one to take him away from Yao-Batsu in the end. In the 1969 anime, he is renamed Uso-6 Yamashita. Hinsuke Umano CV- Isamu Tanonaka (episode 21, 1969) A young man brought for a marriage meeting who happens to be a rather incompetent, silly sort driven crazy by his father's love of horse racing, which extends to him acting like a horse. Batsugoro must possess him in order to affect a competent appearance, but winds up coming off too old-fashioned for Hinsuke's girlfriend Mihako. However, after releasing his hold on Hinsuke, Mihako finds she actually likes the chaotic dancing that the man performs. Mihako CV- '''Kazuko Sugiyama (episode 21, 1969) A modern young woman who's into go-go dancing, who is Hinsuke's match that he's brought to meet. Kumoru '''CV- ? (episode 25, 1969), Yukimasa Kishino (episode 5, 1990) The father of a naughty young boy named Teru. The two live on a houseboat in the downtown river. Teru (テル) CV- Sumiko Shirakawa (episode 25, 1969), Hiroko Maruyama (episode 5, 1990) A young boy who tries to scam Ataro and Dekoppachi, by stealing their vegetables and claiming to pay for them later, only to try to sell them himself. Yet after thinking of how Dekoppachi will be punished for the deed (and remembering how Dekoppachi had bailed him out for being bullied), he takes his dad's wallet and gives the money in it over to Dekoppachi. Kiyoko Okura (大倉キヨ子) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 26, 1969) A tall, pretty young girl who Dekoppachi gains a crush on after meeting her outside Yao-Batsu during his deliveries. Ataro discovers Dekoppachi writing about her in his diary, and recognizes her as the daughter of the Somy Television president in town. Dekoppachi aims to try to get her the perfect birthday present, but after seeing that she has many other boys bringing her presents and that she's condescending and rude, he slaps her and gives up on his crush for her, opting to give the present he'd intended for her to another random neighborhood child. Matsuyo (松代) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 27, 1969), Mika Kanai (episode 13, 1990) Butamatsu's younger sister, who holds feelings for Boss Kokoro, against her brother's wishes. In the end, when she discovers her lover has a tail, she becomes turned off and horrified. Kako (カコ) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 29, 1969) A young girl appearing in the usually-unreprinted chapter "Ataro Has Died" (Weekly Shonen Sunday #23 for 1969). She is a customer of Yao-Batsu that invites Ataro to her birthday party, spawning the idea for him to get a balloon. She is a pointedly different character than the usual Kako that had been seen in "The Flower of Dekoppachi" and that would show up again late into the main Ataro run. Kenbo CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 32, 1969), Minami Takayama (ep.7, 1990) A young boy who catches Boss Kokoro in the act of appreciating a flower, causing Kokoro to become embarrassed and find a way to make the child swear to secrecy over seeing him that way. Yuri (ユリ) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 34, 1969), Yumi Touma (episode 30, 1969) A wealthy young girl that Ataro and Dekoppachi meet when masquerading as rich men for the fun of it after winning a lottery. Her father comes to pick her up in a Rolls-Royce at the end of the story, but she seems to still look back at the two as the car speeds off. Girokichi and Chinpei CV- ? (episode 36, 1969) Two gang members of the Guillotine Family. Girokichi is the boss, while Chinpei is his subordinate with an unusual S-shaped scar running across his face. After Girokichi finds Kemunpas in a watermelon the two bought from Yao-Batsu, they swear revenge and aim to extort Ataro and Dekoppachi for free produce under the threat of decapitating them if they refuse. Susumu CV- ? (episode 42, 1969) A bad-natured young boy that Boss Kokoro and his henchmen catch in the act of stealing milk. The three proceed to use him to steal food for them, but Dekoppachi catches Susumu stealing from Yao-Batsu and tries to get the police to deal with him. When that fails, Dekoppachi himself winds up beaten up to defend Susumu from the wrath of a gangster that he stole corn from. This child is briefly shown in a panel to have a drunken, lazy father (voiced by Ichiro Nagai in the anime adaptation) and an overall poor home life with his parents, insinuating the reason for his ways. The next day on his paper route, Susumu winds up refraining from stealing milk, remembering what Dekoppachi did for him. In the 1969 adaptation, Dekoppachi bears witness to Susumu's unfortunate living situation with his parents and lectures his father on treating Susumu better. Fumio Hayakawa CV- ? (episode 43, 1969) A lazy student who claims to be ill, and won't get up from the floor no matter what despite Dekoppachi and Nyarome's attempts. Each time Batsugoro possesses his body, it shows he can in fact still move well. When Fumio winds up stranded on railroad tracks, he must rely on his own strength to get away from a train in time, but he is shown to be bedridden by the end of the story due to all the strain. Miyoko ("Miyo-chan") CV- Reiko Katsura (episode 45, 1969), Chie Sato (episode 20, 1990) A young woman running a tobacco shop, who Nyarome sets his eyes on as a lover. Unfortunately for Nyarome, it would appear she already has interest in another young human man (named Kizao in the 1969 anime, but Hideo in the 1990 remake). Miyoko's Boyfriend CV- Keiichi Noda (episode 45, 1969), Ryo Horikawa (episode 20, 1990) A glasses-wearing young man who wants to take Miyo-chan to see a movie. Nyarome proceeds to mess up his hair, and then shred all his clothes in revenge so that he won't be able to make the trip to the movie theater. This does indeed ruin his and Miyoko's relationship, getting them angry at each other, but this man punishes Nyarome by kicking him away. Eiko Nishino (西野英子) CV- Nana Yamaguchi (episode 46, 1969), Hiromi Tsuru (episode 10, 1990) A dance teacher, who teaches ballet in the original manga and the 1969 anime but jazz dancing in the 1990 remake. She teaches both Butamatsu and Boss Kokoro the art of the dance, but must experience their feuding towards each other. She is disturbed and grossed out when their leotards rip to expose their bare buttocks (and tail in Kokoro's case), causing the two to flee her class in shame and be pursued by the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes. Fishmonger's Daughter CV- ? (episode 46, 1969) A teenage girl who a local fishmonger wishes to marry off to Nyarome in gratitude for the cat protecting his store from an ornery stray. However, she hates the idea of marrying a cat and violently refuses, necessitating Nyarome to get the idea to get "human plastic surgery" to look more like a man. This backfires when the girl refuses his new appearance as well. Hippie CV- ? (episode 49, 1969), Ryoichi Tanaka (episode 4, 1990) A homeless, hippie lifestyle-type man living on a park bench who first tries to make Nyarome into food, but then insists on taking him about on a leash as his subordinate. Nyarome tries to escape from the man, only to wind up at the mercy of Boss Kokoro and his crew until Dekoppachi rescues him. However, Dekoppachi makes Nyarome wear a pumpkin as a prank, which leads him back into the way of the hippie, who takes the pumpkin home in an attempt to eat it and winds up finding Nyarome stuffed inside. He is named Damegoro in the 1969 adaptation, but Furaibo in the 1990 equivalent of the same story. Twin Brothers CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (Brother A), Masako Nozawa (Brother B) (both episode 51, 1969) A pair of freckled, buck-toothed boys that Boss Kokoro attempts to be a tutor to, but they and their baby sister give him a hard time during his class (particularly with their sister burning and pinching his tail). Junko ("Jun-chan") CV- ? (episode 54, 1969) A girl that Dekoppachi brings with him on the floating cloud that Batsugoro brought from Heaven. However, Dekoppachi uses it irresponsibly, causing Batsugoro to take the cloud away and the two kids to fall and get hurt, with Junko angry at Dekoppachi for this. Batsugoro is then taken away back to Heaven for punishment. In the 1969 adaptation, the remainder of Dekoppachi's part is instead given to Nyarome. Nameless Girl CV- ? (episode 58, 1969) A teenage girl that Ataro is busy dancing with at a snack shop, to the ire of Dekoppachi and spawning a fight between the two. PTA Chairman Tomoro Washino CV- Kosei Tomita (episode 59, 1969) A man that Nyarome catches in the act of performing a hit-and-run on a child in the streets. Though he acts affable publicly, he is cruel and violent to Nyarome and threatens him to not tell. It is hard for Nyarome to get anyone to take him seriously about the chairman as well. In the manga, Dekoppachi is left watching in shock as Nyarome chases down the chairman's car at the end, repeatedly threatening him.This is due to Akatsuka initially seeming to plan the story to be a two-parter (with Ataro and Dekoppachi having to face off against the chairman and some yakuza, and being assisted by Boss and Butamatsu), but eventually giving up the idea to continue the story the next week due to having a better idea come to mind. Chusuke CV-? (episode 61, 1969) A fishmonger who puts up a "Wanted" sign for a "Gebatako" who ruined his fish supply, which inspires Nyarome and Dekoppachi to go looking for the rogue sea creature. Tamao CV- ? (episode 63, 1969), Reiko Shimakata (episode 24, 1990) A baby left alone in Tokyo by irresponsible parents, leaving Nyarome to have to take care of the child and winding up growing attached to him before he has to give him back up. Ruriko (ルリ子) CV- Kazuko Sugiyama (episode 65, 1969) A blind young woman that Nyarome falls in love with and wishes to cure her eyesight, letting her believe that he is a handsome young man. He decides to do whatever he can to raise money to make Ruriko see. Unfortunately for Nyarome, after he is able to get Ruriko her operation, Ruriko becomes disgusted at a cat pursuing her and kicks him away. Really Ugly Woman CV- ? (episode 65, 1969) She is seen visiting Boss Kokoro's house, searching for a "Kosuke Maruyama", but leaves the Boss and his henchmen puking and terrified from her hideous face. They later kick Nyarome into her house, to where he's initially repulsed but winds up going mad and in love with her, to the woman's horror (as there's nobody else for her but Kosuke). She is later re-used in a later story of the 1969 anime as a lover of Nyarome as well, when it had switched to the color format. Mayumi CV- Kazuko Sugiyama (episode 67, 1969) A beautiful girl that arrives at Yao-Batsu one day to buy vegetables, getting Ataro flustered and Dekoppachi angered at his boss for paying attention to her more than the business. Saeko CV-? (episode 67, 1969) A high school girl pursued by Nyarome, who wants to court her. However, the girl is scratched up by Nyarome's own unrequited lover for having messed up Nyarome's face with a tennis racket. Kako-chan of the Imagawayaki Shop CV-? (episode 67, 1969) A young woman pursued by both Boss Kokoro and Butamatsu, who fight for her affection. However, it would seem she already has interest in a young man named Haru. Masabo CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 76, 1969) A hungry young child that Nyarome spots observing him and Beshi scolding Kemunpas for stealing their food. He is followed about by the young boy, who craves whatever he's eating, while Nyarome wishes he could selfishly enjoy the food on his own. He cannot bring himself to be violent in Masabo's presence either, and lets himself be bullied by a naughty child. After Masabo becomes angered with Nyarome, he moves on to try heckling Boss Kokoro for food, but gets scolded by his father who apologizes for all the trouble that his son gives others. Frog-Eating Man CV- Ichiro Nagai (episode 77, 1969), Takuzo Kamiyama (episode 19, 1990) An old man who deceives Beshi by claiming to want to meet him and keep him as a pet due to the death of his old pet frog. Yet as it turns out, this man is in actuality one who loves to eat frogs and plans to make Beshi his next meal. He is named Geteda in the 1969 anime, but is given the full name of Kinzou Mochida in the 1990 version. Rich Boy CV- ? (episode 78, 1969), Fushigi Yamada (episode 25, 1990) A naughty boy who comes back to Yao-Batsu for retaliation after Dekoppachi had punished him for urinating on the vegetables, with his rich parent in tow. He is named "Kinta" in the 1969 anime, but "Kinjiro" in the 1990 remake. "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" (ホッカイローのケーコターン Hokkairo no Keko-tan) CV- Masako Nozawa (episodes 79, 89 of 1969) A common character to both Ataro and Bakabon, that showed up after the latter series moved to Weekly Shonen Sunday. He is often seen as a way to mark scene transitions or appearing in frontispieces, running along singing "Darirariran~" or yelling out "Keko-tan of Hokkairo!". He first shows up in the manga in the story with Nyarome's love for the blind woman. In the DVD-BOX data sheet for the first anime, he is referred to in the credits by the name of "Darirari" (ダリラリ) for episode 79. A loose prototype to this boy could be seen in a foolish, snot-nosed child that Nyarome pushed around in the manga chapter centered around his birthday, as well as some other small children that Nyarome had menaced. Wicked Girl CV- ? (episode 90, 1969) A horrible young girl who appears in the final chapter of the manga, which was adapted as the first skit of the final episode of the 1969 anime. She is relentlessly cruel and easily attacks Ataro, and harms animals, but Nyarome loves her anyway because of her pretty looks and will follow every unreasonable demand she will give him. Other Animals through Versions Piyoko CV- (episodes 23, 56, 1969), Aya Hisakawa (episode 31, 1990) A small bird adopted by Boss, out of his loneliness at being unmarried with no children. She winds up being a rather intelligent bird, and later goes to study in the United States. The fact she has a rather human-like bobcut was achieved by a trip to a barbershop, and Kokoro forcibly shaving Ataro and Dekoppachi's heads to make her a wig. Unlike other prominent animal characters, she doesn't speak human language, only communicating in chirps of "Piyo, Piyo". Black Ninja Pig A bipedal black pig with a sword, who goes about mutilating and deforming Butamatsu's henchmen. He makes the mistake of getting into a fight with Dekoppachi, who stretches his snout. "Anonymous Cat in Love" A cute female cat that holds feelings for Nyarome, as seen in the Miyo-chan story, but Nyarome does not return them. Instead, he kicks her into a lake. A similar if not same cat later appears to disrupt Nyarome's attempts towards Saeko, and is attacked by him for that. She is last seen in love with the Dog of Night in the closing panel. Boss of the Cat Thieves CV- ? (episode 47, 1969) The leader of some bad cats that attack the food shops in town. Nyarome, who is a country-western sheriff in this setting, duels against this cat and eventually defeats him, ending in the other's death. Black Cat Tangoro (黒猫のタンゴロー Kuroneko no Tangoro) CV- Osamu Saka (episode 56, 1969), Masaharu Sato (episode 25, 1990. The cat is renamed 九五郎/"Kyugoro") A black cat that is otherwise identical to Nyarome, who gets mistaken for his awful antics. He has a hatred of humans due to the fact that his mother was killed by a vicious dog owned by a particularly wicked boy when he was a kitten, and plans to take his revenge all the way to Hokkaido. Gebatako An out of control octopus that Nyarome and Dekoppachi pursue through the "Gebatako" story, eventually succeeding when the creature is mowed down flat by a car and they can roll him up like paper. They then get the idea to inflate Gebatako and send him off into the air like a balloon, with Chusuke tied to him. Characters present in "The Flower of Dekoppachi" Okutaro A rich but foolish young boy who is spoiled by his parents, but wants to take part in sports like other kids and shows himself to be destructive to get his way. Deko-chan (デコちゃん) CV- Masako Nozawa (episodes 83, 88, 1969) Dekoppachi's younger sister, who he can't stand to look at the face of. He aims to get her plastic surgery with the intent of making her prettier, but she sees nothing wrong with her looks. While she only existed in one parallel setting of this spinoff, she was made to be Dekoppachi's sister in the main canon of the 1969 anime and popped up twice late into its run. Kako (カコ) CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episode 51, 1969) A young girl in the neighborhood. Her older brother is a college student and tutor, and both siblings are fond of Dekoppachi. Though it is widely reported she was a character first created for the 1969 anime, her first appearance falls in the May 1968 Dekoppachi spinoff manga chapter "Mina is a Cute Robot". She would later appear in both the main manga and anime in the above-mentioned setting (while she and Dekoppachi were set as college-age in "Cute Robot" but still otherwise looking the same). Mina (ミーナ, 美奈) CV- Reiko Katsura (episode 35, 1969), Chisato Nakajima (1990) A maid robot that was manufactured for Dekoppachi by Ataro (playing the role of a scientist in the chapter). Though she has feelings for Dekoppachi, the casual disregard of those feelings leads her to despair and vulnerability until she is taken away for scrap metal by Boss Kokoro. The first anime adaptation loosely sourced her story for episode 35's "Extraordinary Red Shoe Story", but changed her to be a human maid overworking herself for the sake of making a living for her family. In the second anime, she is a robot made by God who comes down to Earth and takes a liking to Ataro, but winds up saddened to see that he has feelings for Momoko. She leaves Earth at the end, with Ataro only realizing all too late how she had felt for him. Guest characters from other works These characters may pop up here and there in incarnations of the manga, as well as in the first anime adaptation starting from episode 44 and on. Their situations are not always set in stone, as is the nature of the Star System, and in the case of the anime their voices may not always be the most consistent; in some cases, they may wind up even going uncredited due to their actors being already credited for other characters in a given episode. Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Iyami (イヤミ) CV- Yonehiko Kitagawa (episodes 44, 50, 55, 57, 58, 67, 70, 74, 80, 83 of 1969), Keiichi Noda, Ichiro Nagai A rude man with a large, three-toothed overbite. He debuts in the manga in the setting of a novelist teacher who assists in helping out Ataro and Batsugoro against some criminals, but attempts to steal the loot himself before being foiled. He usually appears in a more outright villainous or shady role later on, if not a simple large-toothed man going about his business in the town. Chibita (チビ太) CV- Masako Nozawa (episodes 44, 45, 49, 66, 1969) A bald, oden-loving little boy who shows up in various roles through the series. He can be a classmate of Ataro, a random child or old man running about, or even have his skin hung on Kokoro's wall. Any more significant roles tend to come in the special event crossover chapters for the series. He also once appears with a much smaller, unnamed lookalike brother (voiced by Sachiko Chijimatsu), who is also briefly seen in the anime adaptation's episode 49. The 1969 anime in itself can also devise entirely original settings and roles for Chibita, as with other Stars. Hatabō (ハタ坊) CV- Masako Nozawa (episode 57, 1969) Another young boy. He is first seen as one of Ataro's 4th grade classmates, but may also be used in a variable role depending on the needs for a story. He is one of the very few Stars to be seen in the 1990 manga relaunch. Totoko (トト子) CV- Nana Yamaguchi, Kazuko Sugiyama (episodes 44, 57, 68, 89, of 1969) A fishmonger's daughter in the neighborhood. While relegated to small appearances in the crossover stories of the manga (such as "The Time of Ishimatsu Mori" and "Akatsuka All-Stars: The Last Holiday") or in a grade magazine run, the 1969 anime gave her more of an occasional role in plots. She could be Dekoppachi's childhood friend from another town worried over her sickly grandfather, be more linked with Ataro while caring for her sick father, or would be one of Nyarome or Boss Kokoro's many romantic pursuits. She can be seen in color in the second opening for the series handing Dekoppachi a flower, along with Kako. As a counterpart to Yao-Batsu, her family fish store is referred to as "Gyo-Maru" in the anime. Dayōn (ダヨーン) CV- Hiroshi Otake, Takuzo Kamiyama (episode 64, 1969), Kosei Tomita (episodes 45, 70, 1969) A large-mouthed man, who can be in as good or bad of an alignment as the story needs, but is usually in a minor role as with his appearances in -kun. He debuts in episode 31 as a background townsperson, but is named in episode 45 as a large-mouthed gangster who eats a lot. Dekapan (デカパン) CV- Kosei Tomita, Joji Yanami, Takuzo Kamiyama (episode 66, 1969) A middle-aged man that wears only his large pair of boxers. As with Dayon, his own role and alignment can be subject to vary. He debuts in episode 44 of the anime, first set as Chibita's father and the president of a large company. Iyami is also his brother in that same plot, ruling as the mayor of the same corrupt countryside town. The Sextuplets (六つ子) CV- Masako Nozawa (episodes 48 and 74 for 1969) Six young boys that help Ataro and Batsugoro out in a robbery situation, becoming rewarded for it in the newspaper the next day. However, after this cameo, they only appear in bit villain roles in crossover special chapters, often as henchmen serving under a greater force. In the 1969 anime, they can be seen as Edo plot townspeople voiced by Nozawa, but more prominently as passengers on the airliner in episode 74. Osomatsu himself also pops up once in another instance as a background character. Moguramaru A mole-like man often seen as some type of thief or general bit part among the -kun cast. The Gyahaha Man (ギャハハおじさん) A strange staring man, most notably seen as one of the citizens of Heaven early on. Those from "The Genius Bakabon" Bakabon (バカボン) A young boy who doesn't appear often in the main work, but is present with his Papa in crossover features and extra spinoff materials related to the series. He appears, without any speaking role, in episode 48 of the 1969 series as an Edo townsperson. Bakabon's Papa (バカボンのパパ) CV- Joji Yanami (episode 74, 1969) A character who doesn't make many cameos in the main series, but tends to play parts in its' special crossover chapters with Bakabon and Osomatsu ''as well as popping up in chapters of "The Flower of Dekoppachi" and "Gag + Gag". He appears twice in the anime, once as a townsperson in Edo with his son and another time as an airport mechanic. The mechanic appearance would be the first time Papa would be seen to have an on-screen speaking role in animation, as no Bakabon anime had happened yet (although there was an unaired pilot by Nippon TV Douga that was meant to lead to a full series). The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes ("Honkan-san") (本官さん) '''CV'- Yonehiko Kitagawa (episodes 75, 88, 89, 1969), Ichiro Nagai (episode 60, 87, 1969), Keiichi Noda, Isamu Tanonaka (episodes 70, 77, 82, 85, of 1969), Kosei Tomita, Hiroshi Otake, Sanji Hase The gun-happy officer from the series. In the most notable usage of the character, a wife and son can be seen to be part of the residence and the family is poor. The 1969 anime also goes with different names for this officer aside from the usual instances of police-type names, depending on certain settings; "Mori Mino" (民尾守), "Uchimasu Police Officer" (うちます巡査), "Dan Officer" (ダーン巡査), and so on. Rerere (レレレのおじさん) An old street-sweeper that goes about his business, asking others if they are going out. Though he makes some cameos in the 1969 anime as well, he never gets to speak. A child that looks near-identical to Rerere (other than bearing an X-shaped nose), possibly even a son, also appears in a manga chapter to sweep up leaves and trash. This child also appears as an Edo townsperson in episode 48, with a brief uncredited speaking role. The Dog of Night (夜の犬) A dog (or several of its kind) that appears doing a hand-stand at night, as a scene transition. This type of character also appears early on in the 1990 anime, even though other Bakabon characters couldn't. Those from "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!" Aside from these characters, Akko herself is once shown being watched as a TV show in the 1969 series (as her own anime adaptation ran in the same timespan as Ataro). She also can be seen as a background character and in-joke in 24B of the 1990 series, depicted in her 1988 Toei anime design. Ganmo (ガンモ) CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episodes 7 and 13, 1969) A jealous young boy in the neighborhood who sets himself as a rival to Ataro and Dekoppachi, aiming to steal away the latter's popularity with girls and create a rift between the two. He is assisted by a nameless younger boy as his sidekick, who may be a friend or brother for the setting. Moko (モコ) CV- Akiko Tsuboi (episode 31, 1969) A penpal of Dekoppachi, living in the Kanda district. He writes to her under the pretense of being a rich boy, while she claims to be a rich girl. As they find out when they finally meet, they are both simply average children. In the 1969 adaptation, her name was modified to be "Miko" (ミコ), though other characterization and design details remained intact (including her even having the black sparkly eyes of the manga, where the Akko-chan anime by Toei had altered those). The 1990 adaptation took further liberty, creating the character of Himeka to replace her. Kankichi (カン吉) CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (episode 31, 1969) Moko's younger brother, who Dekoppachi finds lost and searching for his sister. While in his manga cameo he bears an uncharacteristically sharper nose like Ataro, as well as a bucktooth, the anime adaptation kept him with a rounded nose yet removed his freckles. Others Ichiro Original work: Otasuke-kun This boy pops up in gatherings in the original manga at points, be it as himself or in an adult role. "Hagechibi" Original work: Leave it to Chota CV- ? A tiny bald man, often set in the role of a small criminal or businessman. Though he is commonly associated with the bit characters that spawned from Osomatsu-kun, he actually debuted in the Chota series first (if in a rougher design to start with). In the 1969 anime, he can be seen to either bear a nose or be in the noseless variation of his design. Tonkari-kun Original work: Tamanegi Tama-chan The red pepper-themed bully is once seen in the manga as a random child collided into by a man riding a bike, and his angry father comes to scold the man. Banpaku Original work: I'm Violent Tetsu! Once seen as a stray dog that Boss Kokoro encounters in the park in the manga. Characters exclusive to first anime Zouzou Akashima (赤島象三) CV- Chikao Otsuka Appears in: episode 1 The fortune-telling teacher of Batsugoro. Hikoemon Kokubo (小久保彦ェ門) CV- Joji Yanami Appears in: episode 20 An old Edokko craftsman who meets Dekoppachi in the public bathhouse and wishes to adopt him as his own son, to the refusal of Ataro. Batsugoro, however, likes the idea and encourages Ataro to let the old man adopt Dekoppachi as his apprentice. In the end however, after the two boys reunite and struggle in the Benten endurance competition, Dekoppachi is free to remain with Ataro. Denkichi (伝吉) CV- ? Appears in: episode 20 Hikoemon's adult son, and the father of Kozue. Kozue (梢) CV- Nana Yamaguchi Appears in: episode 20 A young girl around Ataro and Dekoppachi's age, and the granddaughter figure of the Kokubo family. Totoko's Grandfather CV- Isamu Tanonaka Appears in: episode 44 A sickly old man stressed by all that is going on in the countryside, to where his granddaughter is often having to diligently take care of him. Yasuke (弥助) CV- ? Appears in: episode 50 An elderly farmer living out in the country. Ataro wishes to buy vegetables from this man, as a way to remedy the vegetable selling crisis in Tokyo, but Yasuke refuses to sell to anyone in the city due to trauma of his vegetables being used poorly by those he had sold them to years ago. Yae (弥江) CV- ? Appears in: episode 50 Yasuke's granddaughter, who runs a ferry. She is the one to explain to Ataro and Dekoppachi the situation involving her grandfather's refusal to sell. Kimiyo CV- Kazuko Sugiyama Appears in: episode 55 A character original to the anime adaptation of the Busutaro story. She is an intelligent girl into studies on social significance, which gives Dekoppachi the motivation to try to accomplish more to impress her. Nyarome also bears feelings for her. Nai Camonet (ナイ＝カモネ) CV- ? Appears in: episode 57 A big gang leader based out of Paris. He wants his henchmen Iyami and Hatabou to take over the Japanese vegetable market, by selling rotten vegetables to other stores to make their own look better. Yao-Batsu and Yao-Gen are the only two vegetable stores in Tokyo to stand up against this threat. Genkichi Minamoto (源吉爺) CV- ? Appears in: episode 57 An old man in charge of a vegetable store Yao-Gen (八百源). He is Totoko's grandfather in the setting of this episode (and being the second grandfather character to be seen for her in the series), making her a fellow vegetable store friend of Ataro and not her usual fishmonger-affiliated self. This man unusually enough bears a striking resemblance to Bakabon's Papa, other than the fact he has curly bangs and a single bucktooth (instead of the usual two teeth that character has). Momoko (モモコ) CV- ? Appears in: episode 60 A sickly young girl who believes her life will run out when all the cherry blossoms fall. She is the daughter of Dekapan in this particular story, who is worried over his daughter's deathly ill condition as she had been hospitalized since a young age. Totoko's Father CV- ? Appears in: episode 64 The owner of Gyo-Maru, who is currently ill and being tended to by his daughter Totoko. Fujimaro Akatsukada (赤塚田フジマロ) CV- Masako Nozawa Appears in: episode 68 A young man who is a near-identical doppelganger of Dekoppachi, other than the fact that he lacks facial moles. He is incredibly rich and decides to temporarily trade places with Dekoppachi so both can experience each others' lives as a break from their own. Scarlet CV- ? Appears in: episode 69 A young foreign girl that came from the United States in hopes to travel to Osaka and see the World Expo, but got lost and wound up in Tokyo. Dekoppachi and Nyarome both take a liking to her, but wind up quarreling over her. Komorikasa and Jarimatsu of the Forest CV- '''Takuzo Kamiyama (Komorikasa), ? (Jarimatsu) '''Appear in: episode 74 A gangster duo from the "Akatsuka Group", who hijack the flight in hopes to reroute its destination to America. Hanako (花子) CV- Nana Yamaguchi Appears in: episode 80 The granddaughter of an old man "Sheiyami" (Iyami), who fakes being ill out of a neurosis and makes Hanako tire of his ways. Kyoko Yoshinaga (吉永京子) CV-''' Kazuko Sugiyama '''Appears in: episode 85 A young woman bus driver that Nyarome and Ataro both fall for, generating a rivalry between them in the plot. She is modeled after Ai-chan of Bukkare*Dan, a new series that Akatsuka had started at the time in Weekly Shonen Sunday. Characters exclusive to second anime Momoko (モモコ) CV- Aya Hisakawa A childhood friend of Ataro. She is a simple, innocent young girl that is kind to everyone and good at cooking and housekeeping. Ataro once mistakes her for already having a boyfriend when she mourns over a cat named "Kare" ("He"/"Boyfriend") who had died. She refers to Ataro with the honorific "-chan", while using "-san" in the 1990 tie-in manga in Comic BomBom and TV Magazine. While her design in the anime looks like a younger, shorter Akko or Totoko, the manga depicts her with an identical design to both. She is also depicted a bit more tomboyish and bearing an intimidating atmosphere, though she remains gentle and favorable towards Ataro. Still, she otherwise does not have much personality in this version either. Her chapter appearances themselves are far more brief and limited, and her overall screentime in the remake manga only amounts to three stories; Comic BomBom chapter 4 (July 1990), Comic BomBom chapter 7 (October 1990), and TV Magazine chapter 6 (also October 1990). Mr. Policeman (おまわりさん) CV- Kazumi Tanaka The off-brand replacement of The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, due to such a character being used by Pierrot for their Bakabon anime. He has a unibrow and a skinny, catfish-like mustache. Sudako and Chutaro (スダ子, チュー太郎) CV- Junko Shimakata (Sudako), Keiichi Nanba (Chutaro) An octopus-faced couple who live in town. Though their parts are irrelevant to the main story, they often appear in gags where they are flirting and squirting ink at each other out of their octopus mouths. Chutaro's design has some sort of pre-existing basis from the manga, from that of an octopus-mouthed salaryman who appeared in the Gebatako story. Bad Brothers (ワルガキ兄, ワルガキ弟) CV- Chie Sato (Older Twin), Yuka Ono (Younger Twin) Appear in: episode 4 A pair of nameless young twins, whose body language and behavior make them essentially off-brand versions of Osomatsu-kun's Sextuplets (although plot-wise, they are moreso stand-ins for Chibita and his baby brother from the original story). They bully Nyarome into giving up a 500 yen coin so they can buy burgers. A Doctor that is not Dayon CV-? Appears in: episode 4 An off-brand stand-in for Dayon that appears in the same episode, when it segues into sourcing elements from the story about Boss Kokoro's sickness (which had previously been adapted into episode 52 of the 1969 show, with the cameos intact). A Doctor that is not Iyami CV-? Appears in: episode 4 An off-brand lookalike of Iyami who has a different nose and only one bucktooth, but still uses "zansu" in his speech. He appears shortly after the ersatz Dayon above. Himeka Ayanokouji (綾小路姫香 Ayanokouji Himeka) CV-''' Michie Tomizawa '''Appears in: episode 18 A tomboyish young girl who is the daughter of a kanbutsu store owner. She lives in the Mejirogaoka district of Tokyo, and turns out to be the penpal that Dekoppachi has been writing to in his lies about being rich. She had also been writing under a ruse of being rich, though the two manage to become good friends by the end when they see their actual circumstances. She is the copyright-friendly substitute for Moko, but her younger brother is still named Kankichi even if his design is now drastically different as well. Kankichi Ayanokouji (綾小路完吉 Ayanokouji Kankichi) CV- Megumi Urawa Appears in: episode 18 Himeka's younger brother, who Dekoppachi assists when he finds him crying and lost in the streets (as with the original Kankichi character). To differentiate him from the usual Kankichi, his name is entirely spelled with kanji. Kikuchiyo (菊千代) CV- Fushigi Yamada Appears in: episodes 8, 18 A snotty-nosed young boy with floppy sleeves that is pushed around by Nyarome. He is a stand-in for a young child that Nyarome would bully in the manga, along with the better known "Keko-tan of Hokkairo" that came later. Dekoshichi (デコ七) CV- Chika Sakamoto Appears in: episode 22 A boy that shows up at Yao-Batsu, claiming to be Dekoppachi's long-lost twin brother, but turns out to be a thief and scammer who just so happens to look identical. Characters exclusive to 1985 Monday Dramaland special Akko (アッコ) Ataro's younger sister, who has taken up running Yao-Batsu with him after Batsugoro's death. But as Batsugoro reveals upon his return as a ghost, she was not actually fathered by him. While her name and inspiration would evidently come from an existing Akko character (who is also used to represent her in the opening credits), there is also some precedence in her naming from the manga itself; Batsugoro and his wife had planned to have several sons with vowel-based names before moving on to a daughter. As Ataro would have been the first son, hence the "A" name, Akko would be the first daughter with her own A-based name. Kakuzo (角造) A barber living next door to Ataro and Akko. He has three grown sons that all compete for Akko's affection, but the situation becomes chaotic when it becomes revealed that he is Akko's true father. Characters exclusive to 2018 stage show Yuriko (ユリ子) A new girl that has moved to the town, bearing secrets of her own. She comes to fall in love with Ataro through the plot. While her actress has longer hair, the key visual art of the character by Katta Yoshi conceptualizes her as a girl with a short bobbed hair style. Yoneko (ヨネ子) A rich young woman depicted with long light hair in the key visual, while her actress keeps her hair dark but worn up. Master Yoneko's butler. Nekomaru and Nekokichi (ネコ丸, ネコ吉) Two henchmen of Black Cat Tangoro, who assist him in his troublemaking. Nekomaru can be identified by the actor's purple clothing and cat accessories, while Nekokichi has his in red.Category:Extraordinary Ataro Category:Lists